Mich verfolgt der Tod!
by ShadeFleece
Summary: Harry wird von seinem mächtigsten Feind entführt... Die Zaubererwelt befürchtet das Schlimmste... ENDE
1. Prolog

**Mich verfolgt der Tod!  
**  
  
**Prolog  
**  
Harry Potter ist ein ganz normales 14-jähriges Kind, so wie du und ich.  
Jedenfalls würdest du das denken, wenn du ihn sähest. Wahrscheinlich auch, wenn  
du ein kurzes Gespräch mit ihm führest, doch spätestens wenn er das Wort  
„Muggel" oder „Quidditch" gebrauchte, sähe das schon ganz anders aus.  
Und du hättest nicht ganz unrecht, wenn du sagen würdest, er wäre unnormal. Er  
ist ein Zauberer – der wahrscheinlich berühmteste der heutigen Zeit.  
Und auch als Person an sich ist er nicht wie andere Kinder, denn er erlitt weit  
mehr Qualen, als die meisten Menschen seines Alters.  
Als er gerade ein Jahr, als glückliches und normales Kind, bei seinen Eltern  
verbrachte, würden diese von dem gefürchtetsten dunklen Magier aller Zeiten  
ermordet. Besagter Zauberer versuchte auch Harry zu töten, doch der vermeintlich  
vernichtender Zauber prallte an dem Jungen ab und schleuderte gegen seinen  
Urheber selbst. Seine Macht brach und er war von diesem Augenblick nur noch ein  
Schatten seiner selbst. Zu schwach um zu Leben und zu stark um tot zu sein. 14  
Jahre fristete er ein schwaches Dasein in diesem Zustand.   
Doch vor wenigen Wochen hatte ihm jenes Kind, welches seinen Umsturz  
herbeigeführt hatte, Widerwillens zu seiner Auferstehung beigetragen.  
Er, dessen Namen niemals genannt wurde, hatte sich an Harry Potter rächen  
wollen, doch er war ihm entkommen.  
  
Ärgerlich hämmerte Voldemort mit der Faust auf den Tisch, wenn er daran dachte.  
Sein Diener Wurmschwanz zuckte ängstlich zusammen. Ein einfacher Junge war ihm,  
dem mächtigen Lord, entkommen.  
Harry Potter hatte überlebt. Lebte immer noch, obwohl er all seine Todesser auf  
den Jungen angesetzt hatte. Sie sollten ihn nicht töten, nur finden, denn wenn  
er in diese verfluchten Schule zurückkehrte, fänden sie nur spärlich eine Chance  
an ihn ranzukommen.  
„Ich werde ihn töten!", zischte er und die einzigst andere Person im Raum  
säuselte: „Sicher werdet Ihr das. Er ist ja nur ein Junge. Was das er Euch schon  
entgegenzusetzen?"  
„Nichts!", knurrte der Meister.  
„Sie werden ihn finden!", versicherte der kleine Mann.  
„Das werden sie!", sprach Voldemort verächtlich, „Und sie werden ihn zu mir  
bringen!"  
Plötzlich leuchteten die roten Augen gefährlich auf.  
„Der Junge der überlebte", sprach er mit einem tödlichen ernst in der Stimme,  
„wird sterben!"  
Ein höllischer Lachen brach die Stille im Raum. Ein Lachen, welches bei  
Wurmschwanz Gänsehaut verursachte. Ein Lachen, dass man noch Kilometer weit  
hören konnte. Ein Lachen, das kein Lebewesen, welches es hörte je weitererzählen  
sollte, denn in dieser Nacht sollte die erste blutige Tat seit mehr als einem  
Jahrzehnt von dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt würde, stattfinden.   
Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. Rote Funken sprühten daraus hervor.  
Kein Mensch, kein Tier, kein Baum und keine Pflanze, die sich im Umkreis von  
2Kilometern befanden überlebte diesen Fluch.   
Nur zwei dunkle Gestalten verließen diesen Ort des Schreckens ungeschadet.   
  



	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1  
**  
In der selben Sekunde, in der Voldemort seinen Fluch aussprach erwachte nicht  
weit entfernt ein schweißgebadeter Junge rückartig aus seinem Traum.   
Schwer Atmend starrte er die Decke an. Was hatte ihn geweckt?  
Der Traum war es sicher nicht gewesen, denn er hatte sich halbwegs daran gewöhn  
Cedrics tote Augen und Voldemorts unnatürlich hohe Stimme Nachts zu sehen, bzw.  
zu hören.  
Verwirrt schaute er sich im Raum um. Seine Eule saß ruhig auf ihrer Stange und  
schlief. Sie war es also nicht, die ihn geweckt hatte.  
Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch er spürte plötzlich böses. Es umgab ihn  
und er fröstelte. War Voldemort in der Nähe? Ängstlich und zitternd stieg er aus  
dem Bett und ging zum Fenster, konnte jedoch nichts verdächtiges feststellen.   
Ihm war kalt, doch nicht etwa, weil die Temperaturen niedrig waren. Es war eine  
innere Kälte. Etwas schreckliches war geschehen.  
Zitternd und verwirrt ließ er sich wieder auf Bett gleiten. Er schloss die Augen  
und versuchte die Angst abzuschütteln. Minuten lang saß er dort eh sie  
nachließ.  
Doch schlafen konnte er nun nicht mehr. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm: Es war  
3:33Uhr.  
„Harry!"  
Er sprang wieder auf und sah sich hektisch atmend im Zimmer um, sah jedoch  
niemanden. Nervös wanderten seine Augen im Raum umher.  
„Wer...wer ist da?", fragte er ängstlich.  
„Harry! Du musst gehen! Sie sind fast da!"  
„Wer? Wer ist da?", fragte er verwirrt und spürte plötzlich die Wand in seinem  
Rücken.  
„Geh, Harry! GEH!"  
Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Eine geheimnisvolle Stimme, dessen  
Ursprung er nicht kannte, befahl ihm zu fliehen, aber vor wem und wohin? Es war  
zweifellos die einer Frau gewesen. Leise hatte sie gesprochen und an allen  
Wänden hallte es wieder.  
„Das ist doch alles nur ein Traum", flüsterte er.  
Niemand antwortete. Harry schluckte, schloss die Augen und flüsterte immer  
wieder „Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum"  
Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht vollends.  
Träumte oder Wachte er?  
Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die schrille Klingel der  
Haustür betätigt wurde.  
Die Warnung der Frau hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf: „Sie sind fast da"  
Wer waren *sie*?  
Voldemorts Anhänger?  
Oder vielleicht sogar er selbst?  
Er stürmte auf seinen Schrank zu und stöberte darin.  
Es klingelte ein zweites Mal und Harry hörte die schweren Schritte seines  
Onkels, der fluchend zur Haustür eilte. Doch Vernons *eilen*, hätte einer  
Schnecke Konkurrenz gemacht. Normalerweise war es Petunia, die öffnete, doch  
diese Ferien über war sie mit Dudley zu einer Diätklinik gefahren.   
Inzwischen hatte Harry gefunden, was er suchte: Seinen Zauberstab.  
Vorsichtig schlich er auf den Flur hinaus und tastete sich an der Wand entlang, um  
zu hören, wer an der Tür stand.  
Nach einem weiteren klingeln öffnete Vernon die Tür.  
"Was bilden Sie sich ein? Das ist Ruhestörung! Verschwinden Sie, oder ich rufe  
die Polizei!", hörte Harry seinen Onkel poltern.  
"Nicht so laut!", flüsterte einer der beiden Gestalten so leise, dass Harry ihn  
nur mühsam verstand, ironisch "Sie wecken ihn noch auf!"  
Harry stolperte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Die zweite Person flüsterte  
etwas, was Harry nicht verstand. Sekunden später hörte er ein lautes "Rums",  
welches ihm sagte, das sein Onkel entweder Bewusstlos oder sogar tot am Boden  
lag.  
"Na wenn der Junge nicht von der Klingel geweckt wurde, dann ist er spätestens  
jetzt wach!", murmelte der Erst mürrisch.  
"Na und?", gab der andere kühl zurück.  
Harry atmete schneller als gewöhnlich, was sollte er tun? Seine Gedanken rasten.  
Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Dachte an Vernon, war er etwa Tod?  
"Du suchst hier unten und ich werd nach oben gehen!", hörte er einen der Männer  
sagen.  
Sein Atem stockte.  
"Damit du den ganzen Ruhm einheimsen kannst? Nene, ich werde nach oben gehen!",  
gab der andere zurück.  
Und zu Harry's Erleichterung verstickten sich die beiden in einen Streit, so  
dass Harry Zeit gewann.  
Er schlich auf Zehenspitzen in sein Zimmer zurück.  
Vorsichtig stupste er Hedwig an und flüsterte so leise er konnte: "Flieg weg!  
Komm nicht mehr zurück!"  
Dann öffnete er das Schloss und gleich darauf das Fenster. Seine Eule kniff ihm  
zärtlich in den Finger, breitete die großen Flügel aus und flog in die schwarze  
Nacht hinein.  
Harry schlich zurück zum Schrank und kramte seine Schule aus.   
Ein knarren auf der Treppe ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung innehalten. Einer der  
Männer kam zu ihm rauf. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr. Er lief zum Fenster,  
setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und schwang die Beine nach draußen.  
Er würde mindestens 3 Meter fallen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Die Tür seines Zimmer wurde im selben Augenblick schwungvoll aufgeschlagen, als   
Harry sich abstieß.   
Er fiel und landete unsanft auf dem harten Boden. Der Scherz zog sich im  
Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch seinen Körper.  
Seine Beine kickten ein und er rollte zur Seite.  
Mühevoll und stöhnend stemmte er sich wieder auf und rückte seine Brille  
zurecht. Obwohl es Sommer war, fror er, denn er war barfuss und hatte zur einen  
dünnen Schafanzug an.  
Wo sollte er hin? Obwohl er hier lebte kannte er niemanden, der ihm helfen  
würde.  
Plötzlich wurde die Vordertür des Hauses aufgerissen, doch da das Fenster seines  
Zimmer nicht zur Straße lag, hatte er genug Zeit um sich in die Büsche zu  
schlagen.  
"Er ist weg", schrie er Mann, der seinen Onkel verzaubert hatte auf die Straße  
hinaus.  
Wem sagte er das?, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar,  
dass noch mehr Todesser hier sein mussten, und wie zu seiner Bestätigung löste  
sich plötzlich ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit und kam auf ihn zu.  
Eine Kapuze vermummte ihr Gesicht, doch als die Hexe ihren Zauberstab auf ihn  
richtete und "Sarinulo" rief, erkannte Harry kurz ihr Gesicht. Es schien alt und  
streng.  
Doch er sah es nur kurz, denn die Funken ihrer Zauberstabes flogen auf ihn zu.  
Schützend hob er die Arme und verschränkte sie vor dem Gesicht. Er spürte keinen  
Schmerz, so wie er sie erwartet hatte, sondern eher ein lästiges kitzeln.  
Unfähig sich zu Bewegung fiel er auf die Knie und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den  
Boden. Plötzlich wankte die ganze Welt vor seinen Augen und er verlor die  
Besinnung.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, ließ die Augen geschlossen.   
Sein Kopf rast vor Schmerzen. Wo war er?  
Die Augen noch immer geschlossen bemerkte er, dass er auf der Seite lag, seine  
Hände waren auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden.  
Er lauschte, vernahm jedoch keine verdächtigen Geräusche.   
Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf.  
"Er ist wach!", sagte eine Frau mit russischem Akzent kalt.  
"Wird ja auch Zeit", hauchte eine andere Gestalt neben ihm, "Der Lord wird  
gleich hier sein!"  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Voldemort würde hier herkommen?  
Doch es fehlte ihm an Zeit um wirklich Angst zu bekommen.  
Er sah sich, so weit er konnte um.  
Um ihn herum standen nach mindesten ein weiteres Dutzend vermummter Gestalten.  
"Er kommt", hörte Harry eine ehrfürchtige Stimme sagen und Einjeder zuckte  
erschrocken zusammen.  
Harry spürte ihn viel eher, als das er ihn sag.  
Seine Kopfschmerzen waren schiere Folter.  
Harry dachte, sein Kopf müsste explodieren.  
Jemand gefreite ihn von den Fesseln, doch an Flucht konnte er nicht mehr  
denken.  
Er versuchte aufzustehen. Seine Beine knickte ein und er fiel auf den Boden  
zurück.  
Krampfhaft umklammerte er seinen Kopf.  
Er konnte nicht mehr sehen. Ein Schleier aus dickem Nebel breitete sich vor ihm  
auf.  
Die Stimmen der Umstehenden dröhnten laut in seinen Ohren wieder, so dass er  
nicht klar hören könnte.  
Doch er spürte einen warmen Atem im Gesicht und als die Nebelwand sich etwas  
löste sah er *ihn*.  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seinem linken Unterarm. Ein Schmerz , der den seiner  
Narbe noch übertraf, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und brachte ihn zu einem  
Schrei, den er selbst nicht mehr hören konnte, denn sein Geist glitt wieder in  
die Welt der Ohnmacht hinüber.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er Bewusstlos gewesen war, doch als er erwachte,  
stach das grelle Licht der Sonne durch seine geschlossene Lider.  
Mühsam schlug er die Augen auf. Sein Körper schien taub zu sein.  
Was war geschehen?  
Er lag still und horchte.  
Wo war er?  
Wieso hatte er in Voldemorts Anwesenheit solche Schmerzen? Er war schon vorher  
in seiner Nähe gewesen, doch niemals hatte er solche Qualen erleiden müssen. Was  
es, weil Voldemort nun mächtiger war?  
Langsam wandte er den Kopf zur Seite.   
Durch Gitterstäbe an der Decke fiel Sonnenlicht in das Zimmer.  
Stöhnend erhob Harry sich und ihm fiel sofort auf, dass es kein *Zimmer* war, in  
welchem er lag.  
Es war eine Grube, etwa 4Meter tief und 2x2 Meter breit.  
Sein Kopf hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen, also war der dunkele Lord nicht in der  
Nähe.  
„Hallo", schrie der Junge lauthals hinauf ins grelle Licht; „Ist da jemand?"  
Er erhielt keine Antwort.  
Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den linken Unterarm.   
Ein leiser, überraschter, aber auch schmerzhafter Schrei entrann seiner Kehle.  
Entsetzt sah er auf die Innerfläche seines Armer herunter. Die Stelle auf seinem  
Schlafanzug war Blutüberströmt. Langsam erinnerte er sich was geschehen war.  
Voldemort hatte ihn an dieser Stelle berührt.  
Zitternd und vorsichtig zog er den Stoff zur Seite.  
Erneut schrie er auf.  
In schwarzen und blutroten Zeichen war dort das dunkle Mal eingebrannt...  
  


---

Also ich hab den Prolog und das erste Kapitel vor 3 oder 4 Jahren geschrieben, also sind die beiden Kapitel nicht besonders gut – keine Angst, es wird besser ;)

**Chrissy9**: Ja, es geht weiter ;)

**Vroni**: *knuddel* weiß net, was ich sagen soll -.-

**Tarivi**: *g* Naja, vielleicht kannste as Kapitel ja noch lesen, bevor du wegfährst ;)


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2  
**  
_- 4 Wochen später -  
_  
In der dunkelsten und abgelegensten Ecke eines Wirtshauses, in dem nie zu viele Fragen gestellt wurden, saß seit Tagen eine unauffällige, völlig in schwarz gekleidete, Gestallt.   
Sie hatte den Kopf in den Händen verborgen, das rabenschwarze Haare fiel ihm strähnig vor die, vom weinen geröteten, Augen, die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt. In unregelmäßigen Abständen waren leise Schluchzer zu vernehmen, er weinte immer noch.  
Selbst mit dem Alkohol, den er seit Tagen trank, als wäre es Wasser, ließen sich seine Sorgen und Ängste nicht ertränken.  
Verirrte sich jemand in „seine" Ecke, so konnte er einige Fetzen seines Selbstgespräches aufschnappen:  
„Vergib mit, James! Ich habe versagt!"  
oder:  
„Wo bist du nur, Harry?"  
Die rundliche und offensichtlich schon ältere Wirtin schlenderte, scheinbar zufällig, auf ihn zu. Ihr Mann, der die Nachtschichten übernahm, hatte ihr von dem jungen Mann erzählt.  
Am Tisch angekommen, griff sie nach der leeren Whiskyflasche, der fünften in 2 ½ Stunden.  
„Noch einen Drink, Sir?"  
Er schien sie nicht einmal zu hören...  
  
Normalesweise war es in den Ferien fröhlich und laut bei den Weasleys, verständlich bei 7 Kindern.  
Nicht diesmal - in diesem Sommer war es anders.  
Molly stand am Fenster, bemühte sich die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Bill und Charly waren gar nicht erst nach Hause gekommen. Sie hatten wohl geahnt, wie es dort aussah.  
Percy vergrub sich in seine Arbeit, schlief im Büro, sein Vater tat es ihm gleich.  
Arthur kam nur selten nach Hause, hatte Angst. Angst davor in die Augen seiner Frau, seiner Tochter oder seines jüngsten Sohnes zu sehen, die Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit und schiere Angst zu erkennen.  
George und Fred zogen sich in ihre Zimmer zurück, machten nicht den geringsten Lärm.  
Ginny weinte, hatte sich verändert, war ruhiger geworden.  
Doch die meisten Sorgen Molly galten ihrem zweitjüngsten Kind. Es war nachzuvollziehen, denn sein bester Freund war seit fast einem Monat spurlos verschwunden...  
  
Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, vor ihr lagen die Hausaufgaben, die sie in normalen Ferien schon längst erledigt hätte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr Konzentrieren.  
In Gedanken vertieft sah das Mädchen aus dem Fenster.   
Schließlich wanderte ihr Blick über die, mit Zeitungsartikeln überfüllte, Pinwand.  
Seit 4 Wochen erschienen fast täglich Meldungen über „den Jungen der lebt" – oder besser – hoffentlich noch lebte.   
Die Angst und Panik war beim lesen förmlich zu spüren, nicht nur im Tagespropheten, sondern auch in den Briefen von Ron.  
Mehrmals hatte sie auch Sirius geschrieben, er antwortete nicht.   
In 2 Tagen würde die Schule wieder beginnen...  
  
Albus Dumbledore blieb einen Augenblick vor der schweren Eichentür stehen, atmete kräftig aus und ein, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Dann öffnete er die Tür.  
„Albus", seufze Minerva McGonagall erleichtert.  
Wie jedes Jahr hatte sich die Lehrerschaft 2 Tage vor Schulbeginn in Hogwarts versammelt, normalerweise sprachen sie dann über den Lehrstoff, doch dieses Mal war es anders.   
Voldemort war wieder Auferstanden und hatte den jungen Harry Potter entführt, wahrscheinlich sogar getötet. Man hatte seinen Onkel tot, in dessen ansonsten völlig leerem Haus, aufgefunden.  
Albus hatte Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und seinen besten Freunden Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley, so wie dessen Mutter Molly Weasley, noch am selben Tag, benachrichtigt.  
Vor 3 Tagen war Harry's Pate offiziell für unschuldig erklärt worden. Man hatte ihn gesucht, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch niemand hatte ihn gefunden.  
Außerdem hatte Albus ihn und Lupin eingeladen der Besprechung beizuwohnen.  
Der ehemalige Lehrer für VgddK war der Einladung gefolgt - Sirius nicht!  
„Die Situation ist ernst!", sagte Albus und sah jedem der Anwesenden kurz in die Augen, allen war es schon längst klar...  
  


---

Was in unbedingt noch sagen muss: **Die Story spielt nach dem 4.Band**

**Vroni**: *g* Ja, er hat das Dunkle Mal und ich weiß – ich bin ne ganz Fiese -.-

**Alex**: Ja, ja, ich weiß. Hab mir einen gesucht und ich sagte ja schon, das Prolog und Kapitel 1 nicht so gut sind ^-^"

**Thorin Eichenschild**: So etwa vor vier Jahren! :)

**SilverFuulMoon**: Ist hiermit geschehen ;)

**Mimi**: Ja, das war eine seltsame review *lol*

**Angel344**: Du wirst sehen... ;)

**Chrissy9**: Herzinfakt? o.O Warum?


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3  
**  
Der Hogwarts-Express tutete ein letztes mal, bevor er den Bahnhof King's Cross verließ. Molly und Percy sahen ihm nach.  
„Denkst du, er lebt?", fragte Percy ernst, ohne den Blick auf seine Mutter zu richten.  
„Ich hoffe es, Percy! Ich hoffe es!", erwiderte sie ebenso ernst, in Gedanken versunken.  
Die rothaarige, etwas rundliche Frau, liebte den Jungen fast als wäre er ihr eigenes Kind.  
Doch nicht nur deswegen gäbe sie alles dafür, ihn gesund wiederzusehen, auch um ihres jüngsten Sohnes Willens. Ron würde, da war sie sich sicher, zerbrechen. Sie wusste welch dickes Band der Freundschaft ihn, Harry und Hermine seit deren ersten Jahr in Hogwarts verband.  
  
Im vorderen Teil des Zuges saßen derweil Ron und Hermine allein in einem Abteil. Niemand hatte sich getraut sie anzusprechen oder auch nur zu ihnen zu gehen. Seit ½ Stunden schwiegen sie sich an. Schließlich brach Ron das Schweigen.   
„Hast du es schon gehört? Sirius ist jetzt offiziell unschuldig!"  
Hermine nickte: „Hab ich gehört."  
Wieder schwiegen sie, jeder wartete darauf, dass der Andere anfing zu reden, über dass reden, worüber beide nachdachten:  
Harry!  
  
In Hogwarts angekommen gesellten sich langsam immer mehr Schulkameraden zu ihnen. Alle hatten ein sehr künstlich aussehendes Lächeln aufgesetzt., nur Neville schien beinahe zu weinen, bemühte sich jedoch die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Sie stiegen in die Kutschen ein und fuhren in ihnen zum Schloss.  
Dort angekommen füllte sich die Eingangshalle langsam, bis schließlich alle an ihren Plätzen saßen.  
Die Erstklässler wurden auf ihre Häuser verteilt.   
Hermine suchte den Lehrertisch nach Rubeus Hagrid ab, doch er war nirgends zu entdecken. Auch Remus Lupin, von dem sie wusste, dass er wider VgddK unterrichten würde, war nicht dort.  
Plötzlich wurde es sehr still, Albus erhob sich und gebot, mit einer Geste, ruhe.  
Jeder spürte die Spannung im Raum, alle waren sich sicher, dass es ihm schwer fiel, die richtigen Worte zu finden.   
Er sah ungewohnt alt aus.  
‚Die Sorge macht uns alle älter´, dachte Hermine.  
„Ihr alle wisst, was in diesen Ferien geschehen ist!", fing er an, „Ich hatte viele Zauber und Bannflüche auf Harry`s Haus gelegt..."  
Er machte eine Pause.  
„Das zeigt uns, wie mächtig Voldemort, in dieser kurzen Zeit, geworden ist!"  
Albus wusste nicht, wie der dunkle Lord Harry entführt hatte, er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Harry mehr oder weniger Freiwillig aus dem Haus gegangen war und das in Wirklichkeit nie ein Todesser in seinem Heim gewesen war. Und was nicht einmal Harry wusste, war, dass alles nur eine Halluzination war und eigentlich nur eine einzige Hexe ihn gefunden und verschleppt hatte.  
„Keiner von euch, aus welchem Haus, und welchen Gründen auch immer, wird sich allein im Schloss bewegen. Wer es doch tut, wird der Schule verwiesen!"  
Albus setze sich wieder.  
Hermine stupste Ron an.  
„Ich krieg nichts runter, kommst du mit nach oben?"  
Ron nickte, denn ihm ging es genauso. Alles erinnerte ihn an seinen besten Freund.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf eines der gemütlichen Sofa.   
Im Zug hatten sie sich stundenlang über ihre Sorgen und Ängste ausgesprochen.  
Hermine wollte nicht mehr reden, sie wollte jetzt nur noch darüber nachdenken, wie sie Harry am besten helfen oder vielleicht sogar finden könnten.  
Plötzlich räusperte sich Ron.  
„Ich weiß, dass ist jetzt der ganz falsche Augenblick, aber... Ich liebe dich, Hermine!"  
Sie schaute ihn schockiert an.  
Jahrelang hatte sie sich darauf gewartet, musste er ihr den grade jetzt seine Liebe gestehen...?

---

**Vroni**: Er taucht bestimmt bald wieder auf ^-^

**Chrissy9**: Klar, es wäre mir eine Ehre :)

**Mastermind**: Ja, ich schreib weiter – und Danke!


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4  
**  
Remus hatte das Festessen bereits verlassen, bevor Albus seine Rede gehalten hatte, doch er wusste um dessen Inhalt.  
Der neue Lehrer in VgddK wollte nach dem Wildhüter Hogwarts' sehen. Der Halbriese hatte sich den ganzen Tag nicht blicken lassen.  
Langsam ging der junge Mann auf die Hütte zu. Die Tür war verschlossen.   
Mittlerweile was es stockdunkel, nur vereinzelnd waren kleine Sterne am bewölkten Himmel zu sehen.  
Plötzlich knackte es im Gebüsch zu Remus Linken.  
Er fuhr herum, zückte seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte "Lumos".  
Er ließ den Lichtkegel über den Boden gleiten.  
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden fiel der Strahl auf eine, am Boden liegende, dunkle Gestalt.  
"Sirius!", flüsterte er erstaunt und gleichzeitig erleichtert.  
Vorsichtig ging Remus auf seinen Freund zu. Dieser schien zu schlafen, schreckte jedoch hoch und blickte den Lehrer für VgddK verdutzt an, so als würde er ihn noch nie gesehen haben.  
Dann säuselte er unverständliche Worte und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
"Komm schon, Tatze, du erfrierst hier draußen noch!", meinte Remus besorg und legte sich den Arm seines Freunden über die Schultern, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. Dabei roch er den Gestank des Alkohols und war sich ziemlich sicher dass Sirius mindestens eine mittelschwere Alkoholvergiftung vorweisen konnte.   
Mühevoll stemmte er den Betrunkenen hoch.  
  
Wenige Minuten später standen Albus, den Remus vom Festmahl geholt hatte, Remus selbst und, der inzwischen durch einen Zaubertrank ausgenüchterte, Sirius im Büro des Schuldirektors.  
"Du hättest dich melden müssen, Sirius! Das ganze Zaubereiministerium war auf der Suche nach dir!", erinnerte Albus.  
"Sie hätten besser Harry suchen sollen", sagte der ehemalige Häftling aus Askaban ruhig.  
Albus wollte etwas erwidern, doch plötzlich hörten alle drei Männer schnelle und schwere Schritte, laut widerhallend die Treppe empor kommen.  
Die beiden jüngeren zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.  
Ohne Klopfen, würde die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen.  
Hagrid stand gebückt und völlig außer Atem im Türrahmen.   
Remus hätte in diesem Moment schwören können, noch nie jemanden so verzweifelt, verwirrt und Hilfe suchend gesehen zu haben.  
"Er ist dort unten, Professor! Schnell, kommen Sie!"  
"Wer ist unten?", fragte Albus, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, wen der Wildhüter meinte.  
Doch Hagrid war schon wieder auf dem Weg, die Treppe runter.  
Schweigend rannten ihm die 3 nach.  
  
Es schienen Stunden zu verstehen, eh der Riese, am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, stehen blieb.  
Neben ihm lag die leblos erscheinende Gestalt Harrys.  
Sirius ließ sich sofort auf die Knie fallen und strich "seinem" Kind eine Strähne pechschwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
Der Junge hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine sonst eher gebräunte Haut, hatte die Farbe von Schnee angenommen. Er war immer schon sehr dünn gewesen, doch nun war er nicht mehr viel mehr als ein Skelett, das mit Haut überzogen worden war.  
Er wirkte zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanpuppe.  
Der Pate war sich absolut sicher, der Junge musste tot sein.  
Harrys gesamter Körper war mit Erde und Blut beschmiert. Seine Lippen waren blau angelaufen, seine Augen saßen tief in ihren Höhlen, doch dann wanderten Sirius Augen über Harry Brustkorb, dieser hob und senkte sich, kaum merklich:  
  
Er lebte! Harry Potter lebte!

---

Okay, okay, die Kapitel sind megakurz, aber dafür kommt ja jeden zweiten Tag ein neues ;)

**Angel344**: Das dunkle Mal ist echt. Wann Harry wieder auftaucht hat sich geklärt, oder?

**Chrissy9**: Wäre nett, wenn du das tust ^-^

**Vroni**: Ich weiß schon wieder nicht, was ich schreiben soll -.- *knuddel*

**Alex Black5**: Danke!

**Mastermind**: Ja, die Kapitel sind irgendwie zu kurz -.-


	6. Kapitel 5 6

**Kapitel 5  
**  
Vorsichtig, als könne der 15-jährige zerbrechen, hob Sirius ihn vom Boden.  
Albus war sofort bei ihm. Zaghaft berührte er die Stirn des Jungen und fühlte seinen Puls, beides bereitete ihm Sorgen, während die kleine Gruppe aufs Schloss zueilte.  
"Sag Madam Pomfrey bescheit, Remus!", befahl Albus.  
Der Angesprochene rannte vor. Im Eingangstor sagte Albus Hagrid: "Geh zu Hermine und Ron, sie sollen zum Krankenflügel kommen! Dann schick eine Eule an Molly und Arthur und dem Zaubereiministerium!"  
Hagrid ging wiederwillig, wollte er doch bei Harry bleiben, jedoch zügig.  
All dies ging an Sirius unbemerkte vorbei, denn er hatte nur Augen für den Jungen.   
Wer immer ihm das angetan hatte, der würde sterben.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stand völlig aufgelöst, verwirrt und ungläubig neben dem sichtlich nervösen Remus.  
"Was ist geschehen, Albus?", fragte sie mit zittriger, leiser Stimme, schon von weite.  
"Das wird Hagrid uns gleich erzählen müssen.", gab der Schulleiter ungeduldig wieder.  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief die Frau auf eines der Betten zu.  
"Legen Sie ihn hier her!", wies sie Sirius an.  
Dieser tat wie ihm geheißen.  
Mit schnellen professionellen Handgriffen fühlte sie seine Stirn ("Total unterkühlt"), seinen Puls ("Unregelmäßig") und meinte mit einem sehr kritischen Blick: "Er ist völlig unterernährt!"  
Unter leisem Murmeln schwör sie mit dem Zauberstab eine Decke hervor, die so verhext war, dass sie Harry wärmen würde. Diese legte sie sorgfältig übers Bett.  
  
Inzwischen war Hagrid im Turm der Gryffindors angelangt.  
Schwungvoll öffnete er sie.  
Auf einem der Sofas saßen Harrys besten Freunde, doch irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung.  
Hermine sah Ron geschockt an. Dieser hatte den Blick gesenkt und sah aus, als wäre er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
Erst als Hagrid anfing zu reden, oder besser: anfing zu schreien, bemerkten sie ihn.  
"Schnell. Krakenflügel. Harry!". Mehr verstanden sie nicht, doch das brauchten sie auch gar nicht.  
Wie auf Kommando sprangen beide auf und hechteten die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Die Tür zum Krakenflügel sprang auf und Hermine und Ron standen, schwer atmend, im Rahmen:  
"Wo. Ist. Er?", fragten beide wie aus einem Munde und völlig außer Atem.  
Stumm nickte Albus zu Bett.  
"Was... was ist mit ihm?", fragte Hermine unsicher, als sie bei ihm ankam und langsam ums Bett ging.  
Alle sahen Madam Pomfrey erwartungsvoll an.  
"Er ist unterkühlt, muss wohl schon Tage da draußen liegen und total unterernährt, schon über Wochen, wie es scheint. Des Weiteren hat er einige Platzwunden und Abschürfungen, diese sind aber nicht weiter schlimm!", sie machte eine Pause, "sehen sie das?". Sie drehte Harrys Handgelenk. Es war blutig und entzündet. "Er ist gefesselt worden! Schon sehr lange und...", sie schluckte, " er hat sich sehr gewehrt."  
"Was...?", begann Remus, der offensichtlich etwas entdeckt hatte.  
Vorsichtig zog er die der Decke etwas zurück und alle erkannten mit schrecken, was auf dem Unterarm des Jungens abgebildet war:   
Das dunkle Mal  
  
Im selben Moment würde die Tür ein weiteres Mal schwungvoll aufgerissen und diesmal stand dort Hagrid. Als er näher kam, fragte Albus ruhig, aber bestimmt: "Was ist passiert?"  
Hagrid, den Tränen nah, zuckte den Schultern: "Er lag dort einfach, wäre mir wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn er nicht so blass wäre!"  
"Und sonst nichts? Ist dir nichts aufgefallen? War keiner bei ihm? Hast du jemanden gesehen?", fragte Sirius.  
Der Wildhüter schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand.  
"Warum hast du ihn eigentlich nicht gleich hier her gebracht?", fragte Remus.  
"Ich... ich hatte Angst, er würde... zerbrechen!", er schluchzte, "Sie wissen doch. Ich kann meine Kraft nicht immer genau einschätzen...!"  
Sie verstanden ihn.   
Aller Augen wanderten wieder zu Harry.  
Dieser wirkte ganz ruhig, atmete jetzt etwas deutlicher.  
"Er wird uns alles erzählen, wenn er aufwacht!", sagte Remus.  
"Er braucht jetzt ruhe!", meinte Albus, "Ron, Hermine, sagt keinem etwas, ich werde das Morgen bei Frühstück erklären, vielleicht ist er inzwischen dann auch schon wach. Den Remus könntest du die Lehrer bitte in das Lehrerzimmer bestellen? Ich werde es ihnen noch heute Abend erzählen müssen."  
Mit diesen Worten schickte Albus alle hinaus.  
Madam Pomfrey schloss die Tür, löschte das Licht und eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg...  
  
  
**Kapitel 6  
**  
Er lag in einem Bett, dass wusste er. Es war weich. Im Raum herrschte vollkommene Ruhe.   
Der Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen, schlug fehl.  
Doch selbst mit geschlossenen Lidern wusste er, dass es im Zimmer dunkel war.  
Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich eine Tür öffnete.  
Jemand sprach zu ihm, er kannte diese Stimme, war es nicht die Madam Pomfreys?  
"Na, wie geht's unserm kleinen Patienten denn heute?", es war eine rein rhetorische Frage, sie erwartete keine Antwort.  
Doch er wollte etwas erwidern, schaffte es jedoch nicht einmal den Mund zu öffnen.  
,Was ist eigentlich los?', fragte Harry sich.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass doch eigentlich Sommerferien waren, wieso war er in Hogwarts?  
Plötzlich drangen Bilder und Erinnerungen mit aller Macht auf ihn ein...  
  
- Rückblick -   
  
Todesser waren im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht, nein falsch: - wie man ihm später erklärt hatte - war nur eine einzige Hexe dort gewesen.  
Am selben Tag hatte Voldemort ihm das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt. Harry konnte sich sehr wohl denken warum. 1. Würden sicher einige Zauberer misstrauisch werden, würden behaupten, er hätte sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen und 2. würde Harry wissen, dass immer wenn das Zeichen brannte, die Todesser sich versammelten um irgendwelche unschuldigen Muggel, Hexen oder Zauberer zu töten.  
  
Einige Tage war Harry in einem dunklen Loch lebendig begraben gewesen. Um, so vermutete er, ihm psychisch zuzusetzen, denn die Einsamkeit und Ungewissheit, nagte an jedem, dem so etwas widerfuhr.  
Nach ungefähr 2 Tagen, er war völlig ausgehungert gewesen, hatten ihn einige Zauberer betäubt und er war in einem merkwürdigen Raum wieder zu sich gekommen.  
In der Mitte des, vollkommen in weiß gestrichenem Zimmer, befand sich ein Stuhl, doch dieser war nicht etwa gewöhnlich, nein, Harrys Meinung nach handelte es sich um einen geringführig umgebauten Elektrischen Stuhl.  
So weit er sich erinnern konnte, waren die Riemen an Händen und Füßen so fest angezogen worden, dass kaum Blut hindurchfließen konnte.  
Fast die ganze Zeit waren Drähte, Kabel und Schläuche in und unter seiner Haut befestigt.  
Durch Einige wurden ihm Flüssigkeiten injiziert, andere sollten wohl nur seine Lebenszeichen überprüfen.  
  
Irgendwann, nach ungefähr einer Woche hatte Voldemort sich blicken lassen.  
"Weißt du, Harry, es wäre zu schade dich einfach zu töten!", begann er, "Ich werde dich Leiden lassen. Und es sei dir versichert, die nächsten 3 Wochen werden nur ein Teil deiner abzuleistenden Strafe darstellen!"  
Voldemort lachte und kam ganz nahe an Harrys Gesicht. Dessen Kopfschmerzen wirkten beinahe betäubend. Er musste blinzelt um sich wieder eine klare Sicht zu schaffen.  
"Und was wird der andere Teil - wie sagten Sie - Strafe (?) ... sein?", frage er kühl.  
"Sagen wir es so: Du wirst Zeuge, wie wir einige deiner, ach sosehr geliebten Bekannten auslöschen, und zwar von ... DIR!"  
Harry sah ihn irritiert an, hatte dieser Mann nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Er würde doch niemals einem seiner Freunde auch nur ein Haar krümmen.  
  
In den darauf folgenden Wochen wünsche der Junge sich, mehr als nur einmal: Voldemort hätte ihn getötet.  
Selbst der Tod konnte nicht schlimmer sein...   
- Gegenwart -  
  
Plötzlich öffneten sich Harrys Augen. Nun konnte er sehen, es war wirklich dunkel. Madam Pomfrey war inzwischen schon längst wieder verschwunden.  
Moment! Harry hatte die Augen gar nicht öffnen wollen. Er versuchte zu blinzeln, schaffte es jedoch nicht.  
Seine Augen wanderten automatisch nach allen Seiten.  
Panik stieg in ihm auf.  
,Ich habe meinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!', merkte er entsetzt.  
,Ganz genau, Harry!', meldete sich eine hohe Stimme in seinem Kopf. War es die Stimme Wurmschwanzes?  
,Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich leiden zu sehen! Alle werden denken, dass du es warst! Mit welchem deiner Freunde soll ich anfangen? Mit meinem alten Kumpel Tatze? Oder soll besser mein früheres Herrchen Ron als erstes dran glauben? Du hast die freie Wahl!'.  
Höhnisch lachte er auf.  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen, das hatte Voldemort gemeint:  
  
Harry war besessen!

---

So, ich glaub ich schick ab heute immer 2 Kapitel von MvdT -.-"

**Samchen**: Ja *g*

**Vroni**: Siri besoffen? *Lol* Ja, das hat mir auch gefallen…

**Angel344**: Du wirst sehen...


	7. Kapitel 7 8

**Kapitel 7  
**  
Albus saß unterdessen in seinem Büro und dachte nach. Harry war jetzt schon seit 2 Tagen wieder hier in Hogwarts.   
Madame Pomfrey wusste nicht, was dem Jungen fehlte - warum er nicht aufwachte.  
"Körperlich fehlt ihm nichts!", hatte sie dem Schulleiter vor einer Stunde, besorgt mitgeteilt, "Jedenfalls nichts Ernstes."  
Die Schüler wussten inzwischen bescheid, seitdem klagten auffällig viele von ihnen über Kopf- oder Bauchschmerzen und wollten in den Krankenflügel, doch da Harry ja eigentlich nicht "krank" war, hatten sie ihn in einem der leer stehenden Gästezimmern untergebracht.  
Nur Remus, Hagrid, Ron, Hermine, Molly (die inzwischen angereist war), er selbst, natürlich auch die anderen Lehrer und Sirius wussten davon und durften zu ihm.  
Wobei Letzterer keine Minute von Harrys Seite gewichen war und Molly den Raum nur verlies, um ihr jüngstes Kind zu beruhigen.  
Der Zaubereiminister hatte sich vergewissert, das "der Junge der lebt" immer noch unter den Lebenden weilte und darauf bestanden, ihn zu wecken, dies jedoch hatte die Krankenschwester nicht zugelassen ("Einige Tage werden sie ihm wohl gönnen, nach all dem, was er durchmachen musste!", sagte sie entrüstet.).  
Der sonst so geduldige Schuldirektor hatte das Warten langsam satt und er wusste, wie er Harry wecken konnte.  
Entschlossen stand er auf (Rief: "Komm, Fawkes!") und der Vogel flog ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten betrat er das relativ große Gästezimmer, automatisch wandten sich seine Augen dem Teen zu, der inzwischen etwas seiner alten bräune wieder gefunden hatte.  
"Sirius, willst du dich nicht ein wenig hinlegen?", fragte er den jungen Mann, der neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl saß.  
Dieser schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
"Nur für ein oder zwei Stunden!", schlug Albus vor.  
"Nein!", sagte Sirius mit Nachdruck.  
"Bitte Sirius, du bist der Erste, der es erfährt, wenn Harry aufwacht! Also: Geh!", seine Stimme machte deutlich, er duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
Sirius funkelte Albus noch einmal leicht wütend an, doch dann verlies er den Raum.  
Der Phönix landete auf dem Bettrand.  
"Sing, mein Freund! Sing dein schönstes Lied!", forderte Albus ihn auf.  
Der Vogel hob seine wunderschöne Stimme.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden zuckten die Lider des Jungens leicht.  
  
Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder, diesmal war es Tag.   
Er wollte seinen Arm heben, um sich gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht zu schützen, doch er schaffte es nicht.   
,Natürlich schaffe ich es nicht!', seufzte er innerlich.  
,Wie solltest du auch?', fragte Wurmschwanz gehässig.  
"Harry?", fragte jemand vorsichtig.  
Peter wandte den Kopf zur Seite, auf einem Stuhl saß Dumbledore.  
Wie gut es tat, seine Stimme zu hören - oder auch nicht.   
,Nein, nein, nein. Nicht Dumbledore, ich bitte dich, töte ihn nicht!', flehte Harry.  
,Er scheint dir ja mehr zu bedeuten als ich angenommen habe.', stellte Wurmschwanz fest.  
  
Fawkes hatte ganz plötzlich aufgehört zu singen, nun starrte er Harry, der die Augen aufschlug, an.  
"Harry?", fragte Albus vorsichtig.   
Der Junge schaute ihn an.  
Doch eh er antworten konnte, erhob sich der Vogel von seinem Platz, die Augen noch immer unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet.  
Ohne Vorwarnung flog er mit einen markerschütternden Schrei, der so gar nicht zu ihm passte, auf den Jungen zu. Schützend hob dieser den Arm.  
Noch ehe Albus eingreifen konnte, hatte Fawkes ihm bereits den rechten Unterarm zerkratzt.  
  
,Bravo Fawkes, du bist ein guter Vogel!', lobte Harry stumm.  
  
Albus riss den Vogel von Harry und brachte ihn(nicht ohne Gegenwehr), auf den Flur hinaus, wobei er selbst einige Kratzer abbekam.  
Er sah nach Harry. Der Junge saß ihn an, als wäre er Voldemort persönlich, noch niemals zuvor hatte er in Harrys Augen so viel Hass erblickt. Dies passte nicht zu ihm., es erschien ihm so fremd. In dieser Sekunden war Albus sich sicher - er kannte den Jungen, der dort vor ihm in dem Bett lag, nicht.  
  
,Er weiß, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist!', stellte Harry fest.  
  
‚Ich bilde mir dass nur ein!', dachte Albus, ,Der Junge hat viel durchmachen müssen, das kann nicht alles Spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen sein!'  
  
,Sie werden dich durchschauen!', sagte Harry entschlossen.  
,Falls ich mich seltsam benehmen sollte, werden alle das auf deine Gefangenschaft zurückführen.', sagte Peter kühl.  
  
- 1 Stunde später -  
  
Albus saß wieder in seinem Büro.   
Auf die Frage, was passiert war, hatte der Junge nur mit: "Ich weiß es nicht!" geantwortet.   
Er glaubte nicht daran, doch er konnte es Harry nicht übel nehmen.  
Er fragte sich immer noch, warum sein Phönix ihn angegriffen hatte. In der letzten Stunde hatte der Vogel oft versucht, in Harrys Zimmer zu gelangen, es jedoch nicht geschafft.  
  
Zur selben Zeit saß Sirius zur linken Harrys und erzählte ihm, was alles in der Zaubererwelt geschehen war, während er fort war.  
Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er dem Jungen seinen Zauberstab, den man unter dem Fenster seines Haus gefunden hatte, wieder gegeben.  
Es war Mittag, die Sonne stand hoch und blendete Harry.  
Sirius stand auf, um die Gardinen zuzuziehen.  
Harry nahm den Zauberstab und richtete ich auf den Rüchen seine Paten.  
  
,Nein!!! Ich flehe dich an, lass ihn! Töte mich, aber lass ihn am leben!'.  
Peter ging nicht darauf ein, sonder murmelte leise den letzten der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche...  
  


  
  
**Kapitel 8  
**  
Sirius war überglücklich und hatte in der vergangen Stunde so viel geredet, wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
Vielleicht lag es daran - jedenfalls fiel es im anfangs überhaupt nicht auf, dass Harry sich eigentlich total normal benahm.  
Nach all dem, was er durchmachen musste war dies mehr als ungewöhnlich.  
Wahrscheinlich, so redete Sirius es sich zumindest ein, lag es daran, dass sich der Junge nicht daran erinnert konnte - oder wollte.  
Irgendwann fiel ihm auf, die Sonne schien Harry ziemlich zu blenden, denn er hob des Öfteren den Arm, um seine Augen zu schützen.  
Also erhob er sich und wollte die Vorhänge zuziehen.  
Harry murmelte etwas.  
Sirius drehte sich um die eigene Achse.  
Sein Patenkind saß aufrecht im Bett, starrte ihn an, den Zauberstab erhoben und auf sein Herz zielend  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Funken sprühten daraus hervor, auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte sich ein überlegenes Grinsen.  
"Harry?", war das letzte, was er sagte.  
,Nein, das ist nicht James' Sohn. Harry hat mich nicht verraten. Was hat Voldemort mit dir gemacht!', das letzte, was er dachte...  
  
Harry war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
,Du... du... du hast ihn umgebracht', zischte er voller Hass in der Stimme.  
,Oh nein! Ich habe ihn nicht getötet', hauchte Peter, wobei er irrsinnig lachte.  
Harry's Herz machte einen Hüpfer.  
,Er ist nicht tot?', fragte er voller Hoffnung.  
,Doch, doch', meinte Wurmschwanz gehässig, ,Aber nicht ich habe ihn ins Reich der Toten verbannt: DU WARST ES!'  
  
Erst nach wenigen Minuten hatte Harry wieder Kraft, um mit Peter in Kontakt zu treten.  
,Wie willst du es Dumbledore und den anderen erklären?', fragte er emotionslos.  
,Gar nichts werde ich ihnen erklären.', meinte Peter, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. ,Denn wenn sie ihn finden, wird es schon viel zu spät sein. Bis dahin habe ich längst meine Rache am Remus, Ron, Hermine und Severus genommen.'  
,Was haben Ron und Hermine damit zu tun? Außerdem wird Voldemort', Harry's Körper zuckte zusammen, ,nicht gerade erfreut sein, wenn du einen seiner Anhänger tötest!'  
,Ach Harry, hör auf! Mein Herr weiß doch schon so lange auf welcher Seite dein Zaubertranklehrer steht. Und was Ron und Hermine angeht... Sie haben mir damals, in der Heulenden Hütte nicht geholfen - dafür werden auch sie sterben!'  
,Weißt du, Peter, Neville hat sich mir, Hermine und Ron früher einmal in den Weg gestellt, ich denke dafür sollte ich ihn auch töten', sagte Harry mit so viel Sarkasmus in der Stimme, wie nur möglich, um Wurmschwanz klar zu machen, wie lächerlich es war.  
  
Er antwortete nicht, fühlte sich wohl in seinem Stolz verletzt.  
Zielstrebig ging er auf die Tür zu.  
,Oh, ja! Geh da raus und lass dich von Fawkes aufschlitzen!', rat Harry.  
Diese Erkenntnis traf Peter offenbar wie der Schlag. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen.  
"Scheiß Vogel!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften.  
Wurmschwanz überlegte einige Minuten, trat aufs Fenster zu und öffnete es.  
"Nur um eines klar zu stellen - ich kann deinen Körper jederzeit verlassen!", sagte er laut und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich auf die Fensterbank. Harry hätte geschluckt, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen.  
Wollte Wurmschwanz ihn in den Tod stürzen - eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, dann würde wenigstens keiner seiner Freunde mehr dran glauben müssen.  
Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius wären ihm ganz sicher die Tränen gekommen, doch das wollte er auch. Er musste seiner Trauer freien Lauf lassen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er kleiner. Innerlich seufzte er - klar, Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte um leichter hinunter zu klettern.  
  
Er lag auf dem Boden, hatte nicht die Kraft aufzustehen oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.  
Durch die Vibrationen bemerkte er, dass noch jemand in Raum war - Harry!  
"Nur um eines klar zu stellen - ich kann deinen Körper jederzeit verlassen!", hörte er ihn sagen.  
Sirius verlor erneut das Bewusstsein...

---

**Angel334**: Wenn ich keine zwei Kapitel schicken würde, wäre es zu kurz ;)

**Vroni**:Ist auch gut, das du die Spoiler immer vergisst *lol*

**Mastermind3**: Hoffentlich ließt du dasd hier eher ;)

**Veelas**: Danke!


	8. Kapitel 9 10

**Kapitel 9  
**  
,So, Sirius, eine Stunde hab ich dir gegönnt, aber länger halt ich's nicht mehr aus!', mit den Gedanken klopfte Remus an die Tür des Gästezimmers.  
Niemand antwortete.  
Misstrauisch und gleichzeitig erstaunt öffnete er.  
Es war ungewöhnlich kühl im Zimmer.  
Plötzlich schoss etwas rotes ganz nah an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei - Fawkes.  
Doch Remus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry - oder wollte dies zumindest, denn das Bett war leer.  
Das Fenster war geöffnet, weswegen es wohl so kalt war.  
Hatte Tatze einen Ausflug mit Harry gemacht? Nein, sicher nicht! Der Junge war viel zu schwach.  
Trotzdem beschloss Remus hier im Zimmer zu warten.  
Der Phönix war nach einem kurzen Rundflug durchs Zimmer wieder verschwunden. Offenbar hatte er etwas gesucht, es aber nicht gefunden.  
Moony umrundete derweil das Bett, da der Stuhl auf der anderen Seite stand.  
Doch dort befand sich noch etwas anderes - oder jemand!  
"Sirius!", keuchte er geschockt und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen.  
Eine kurze Überprüfung sagte ihm: Puls und Atmung waren völlig normal.  
Schließlich verpasste Remus Sirius eine sanfte Ohrfeige.  
Seine Lider flackerten, langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Vorsichtig und benommen setzte er sich auf.   
"Alles in Ordnung, Sirius?", fragte Moony und zog seinen Freund auf die Beine.  
Plötzlich klärte sich dessen Blick und er schüttelte kräftig den Kopf.  
Dann stürmte er ganz unerwartet aus dem Raum und schrie Remus im Flur noch zu: "Harry! Er ist nicht mehr er selbst! Dumbledore!".  
Remus wollte ihm noch hinter herrufen, ob er sich sicher war, dass er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, doch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hätte Tatze ihn nicht mehr gehört, also setzte er ihm nach.  
  
Ron und Hermine gingen derweil zum Abendessen hinunter. Man hatte ihnen noch nicht von Harrys Erwachen berichtet. Aber der Gedanke allein, Harry war in Sicherheit, brachte sie endlich wieder zum scherzen und lachen.   
Die Ungewissheit war wie weggeblasen. Obwohl eine ungekannte Spannung zwischen ihnen lag. Auf das Liebesgeständnis, war Hermine noch nicht eingegangen.  
Plötzlich huschte ein schwarzer Schatten im rasanten Tempo an der Tür vorbei.  
,War das nicht Sirius?', fragte Hermine, ,Wenn er es wirklich, war, dann hatte er aber ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf! Ob was mit Harry nicht stimmt?'  
Keine Sekunde später hechtete Lupin an ihnen vorbei.  
Auf denselben Gedanken muss auch Ron gekommen sein, denn der ließ seine Bücher fallen und rannte den Beiden ebenfalls nach, Hermine, ihre Bücher fest umklammert, folgte mit keinen zwei Metern Abstand.  
  
In Albus' Büro herrschte Schweigen, als Sirius berichtete, wobei er nervös von einer Ecke in die nächste tigerte.   
"Was ist los mit ihm? Und warum bin ich nicht Tod?", fragte er laut und es hörte sich fast an, als bedauerte er dies.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen sagte Albus schließlich: "Ich denke du bist aus einem ganz einfachen Grund noch am Leben: Harrys Zauberstab enthält eine Feder Fawkes'. Sicher habt ihr bemerkt, dass der Phönix unbedingt in Harry Zimmer wollte, vermutlich hat er gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Besagter Zauberstab ist mächtig - sehr mächtig! Der Benutzer muss vollkommen mit dem, was er tut, einverstanden sein, sowohl mit dem Herzen als auch mit dem Körper muss er seine Tat unterstützen. Das gilt für alle negativen aber auch positiven Dinge. Und Harry hat einen sehr starken Willen und eine grundgutes Herz! Er wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, Sirius!"  
Die Anwesenden ließen dies kurz auf sich wirken.   
"Und was ist jetzt mit Harry?", fragte Ron.  
"Vielleicht ist es gar nicht Harry und jemand hat sich in ihn verwandelt!", schlug Hermine vor.  
"Du meinst mit dem Vielsafttrank?", fragte Remus, "Ausgeschlossen, 1. steht bei dem Punkt auf der Karte ,Harry' und 2. führt der doch keine Selbstgespräche und sagt: ,Ich kann deinen Körper jederzeit verlassen!'!"  
"Imperio-Fluch?", fragte Ron.  
"Dagegen ist er Immun!", meinte Hermine.  
Albus seufzte schwer: "Dann ist er besessen!"  
"Von wem?", fragte Siuris, "Voldemort bestimmt nicht, der kennt Harry ja gar nicht, ich mein, weiß nicht wie er lebt. Das wäre uns doch sofort aufgefallen!"  
"Peter!", sagte Remus schlicht.  
"Wir müssen ihn finden und das wird schwierig - immerhin kann dieser Bastart sich in eine Ratte verwandelt!", sagte Sirius.  
Plötzlich schniefte Hermine laut auf.  
"Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass Harry jetzt denkt, er hätte Sirius getötet? Irgentwie müssen wir ihm mitteilen, dass er nicht tot ist, sonst gibt er noch auf! Wenn das der Fall wäre, hätten wir ihn wirklich verloren!"  
Alle nickten.  
Ihnen war klar, dass sie Peter so schnell wie möglich finden mussten.  
Falls Harry aufgab, hatten sie ihn für immer verloren.  
  
,Bitte nicht', flehte Hermine.  
  
  
**Kapitel 10  
**  
- Finale -  
  
"Ich hole die Karte!", bot Remus an und eilte aus dem Büro.  
"Wie kann man einen Besessenen überhaupt befreien?", fragte Ron.  
Albus seufzte. Hob die Augenbrauen und dachte einen Moment nach.  
"Das ist das Problem. Peter muss Harrys Körper freiwillig verlassen und wir können nicht überprüfen, wer die Kontrolle hat. Es gibt kein Zauber, der beweist, dass Harry wieder er selbst ist."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das das Problem ist!", meinte Sirius, "Schließlich gibt es eine menge Dinge, die Harry weiß, Peter jedoch nicht! Nein, ich würde eher sagen, es wird schwierig, ihn auszutreiben. Wie wollen wir ihn denn dazu bringen, seinen Wirt aufzugeben! Außerdem könnte er damit drohen, sich zu töten und im letzten Moment fliehen, das hieße dann, Harry wäre Tod und Wurmschwanz weg."  
  
Währenddessen stieg Peter, noch immer als Ratte, durch eines der offenen Fenster im 2.Stock.   
Die Gestalt, die er angenommen hatte, sah völlig anders aus als seine Frühere. Denn damals war er fett, grau und heruntergekommen, doch nun hatte sein Fell keine kahlen Stellen mehr, es war tiefschwarz und glänzte, auch fehlte ihm kein Zeh mehr und er war gelenkig wie nie.  
Doch als er sich zurückverwandelte bemerkte er deutlich wie schwach Harrys Körper war.  
Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, vorhin, im Blutrausch, hatte er das gar nicht bemerkt.  
Oh ja, wie er sich freute: Endlich hatte er es Sirius heimgezahlt. Sein ehemals bester Freund war nun Tod! Durch die Hand seiner selbst ermordet!  
Erschöpft und ausgelaugt setzte er sich auf den Boden.  
Harry hatte schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Vielleicht stand er unter Schock, immerhin hatte er grade wehrlos den Tod seines eigenen Patens miterlebt, war sogar teils daran schuld, wie Peter fand.  
Irgendwie tat der Junge ihm Leid. Nein, was redetet (=dachte) er denn da? Harry Potter war der Bezwinger seines Herrn. Wie konnte er ihm Leid tun?  
Außerdem wusste Peter sowieso, was er nach seinem Rachefeldzug tun musste. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste den Jungen töten.  
  
"Stopp, Stopp!", schrie Hermine plötzlich, als sie sich nur noch einen Flur von Harrys Versteck entfernt befanden. Albus, Ron, Remus und Sirius blieben stehen und schauten sie ungeduldig an.  
"Was gedenkt ihr zu tun, wenn er dort ist?"  
"Wir werden...!", sagte Remus.  
"Er wird nicht weit kommen - Harry ist zu geschwächt!", sagte Hermine, "Lasst uns erst mal überlegen, wie wir ihm helfen können! Wenn wir ihn jetzt warnen und nicht festhalten können, wird er vorsichtiger sein. Noch weiß er nicht, dass wir die Karte haben."  
Sie sahen ein, dass das Mädchen Recht hatte.  
Nach einer langen Pause des Überlegens, sagte Albus schließlich: "Es gäbe da noch eine Möglichkeit!"  
Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht und erwartungsvoll an.  
"Welche?", fragte Ron, als Albus nach 1Minute immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.  
"Es ist gefährlich, wenn ich falsch liege, dann werden wir Harrys Geist auslöschen!", sagte Albus mit leiser Stimme, "Wir könnten ihn unter den Imperio-Fluch stellen und ihm befehlen seinen Körper zu verlassen! Das Problem wäre dann allerdings, dass wir nicht wissen, ob Harry's Geist oder sein Körper dem Fluch standhalten. Falls es sein Geist ist, wird Peter verschwinden, doch wenn es nicht so ist..."  
"Haben wir eine andere Wahl?", fragte Hermine mit bedrückender Stimme.  
  
Die Tür würde aufgestoßen und prallte mit einem scheppern gegen die Wand.  
Peter schaute erschrocken hoch.  
Im Rahmen stand Albus Dumbledore, dessen Zauberstab erhoben, auf seinen Kopf gerichtet.  
Er griff sich an den Gürtel, um seinen eigenen Zauberstab herauszuholen.  
Doch es war bereits zu spät.  
"Imperio!", schrie der mächtige, alte Mann.  
  
Harry sah die Funken auf sich zufliegen. Spürte keinen Schmerz als sie auf ihn trafen. ,Nein, Nein!', schrie Wurmschwanz.  
"Verlasse diesen Körper!", sagte Albus mit eindringlicher Stimme.  
Der Albtraum würde enden, endlich wieder frei.  
Plötzlich spürte er ein Ziehen im Kopf. Langsam, ganz langsam schien er sich zu dehnen. Wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit, erschienen dichte Nebelschwaden vor seinen Augen. Er hörte Peter schreien, als wollte er sich wehren.   
,Du hast ausgespielt!', schrie Harry.  
,Und du bist töricht, wenn du denkt, das ist das Ende deines Leidens!', sprach Peter unter offensichtlichen Schmerzen.  
Es waren nicht annähernd die Schmerzen, wie er sie vor Wochen täglich gespürt hatte, doch sein Körper war nun um so vielen schwächer, dass er förmlich spürte, wie ihm sein Bewusstsein entglitt.  
Ganz langsam klärte sich sein Geist.  
Doch das Gefühl der Erleichterung konnte er nicht mehr ausnutzen. Schwärze erschien vor seinem inneren Augen.  
Schritte kamen näher, sie halten in seinem Kopf wieder.  
"Harry!", war das Sirius...?

---

Der Epilog wird folgen! 

**Mastermind3**: Warum Siri nicht tod ist, klärt sich in diesem Kapitel, oder?

**Shenendoah**: Ich mag Peter auch nicht ;)

**Aley Black5**: Wie gesagt, Siris Nichttod ist geklärt!

**Angel344**: *knuddel*

**Vroni**: Du würdest mich echt killen, wenn ich ihn umbringe? *schluck*


	9. Epilog

**Ich hab den Falschen Epilog on gestellt -.-"**

**Epilog  
**  
- Einige Wochen später -  
  
Wie hatte er nur erwarten können, dass es alles wieder so wird wie früher?   
Diese Frage drängte sich Sirius schon seit Wochen auf.  
Auf die erste Frage, welche die Identität Harrys klären sollte, war der Junge gar nicht eingegangen.   
Er schien unendlich verwirrt, wich seinem Blick aus, hatte keine Reaktion darauf gezeigt, dass Sirius nicht Tod war. Nicht mal der Anflug eines Lächelns, war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen.  
Steht's wanderten Harrys Augen nervös durch den Raum.  
Nur langsam entspannte er sich wieder. Sagte nur selten etwas und wenn, flüsterte er. Auch schien er sehr oft nachzudenken und Sirius hatte ihn noch kein einziges Mal schlafen sehen.  
Ron und Hermine hatten es geschafft ihm gestern ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern, als sie ihm erzählten, sie wären nun zusammen. Wenigstens ein Anfang!  
Natürlich war der Junge noch nicht wieder bereit unter Menschen zu kommen.   
Albus ging davon aus, dass Wurmschwanz in seinen alten Körper zurückgekehrt war und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von Voldemort ermordet werden würde.  
  
Sirius ging schnellen Schrittes einen Flur im ersten Stock entlang, an dessen Ende sich Harrys neues Zimmer befand.  
An diesem Morgen regnete es in strömen.   
Das Zimmer war leer.  
Durch das geöffnete Fenster konnte er nach draußen sehen.  
Dort stand er.  
Sirius kletterte hinaus.  
Harry, mit von Regen durchnässter Kleidung, blickte in die Ferne.  
Sirius trat näher und hörte sein Patenkind weinen.  
Er ging zu ihm und legt im von hinten den Arm um die Schulter, doch Harry risst sich los.  
Jetzt sah Harry ihn an - direkt, das hatte er in den letzten Wochen niemals getan.  
Seine Augen waren gerötet, die Tränen mischen sich auf seiner Wange mit den Regentropfen. Tränen der Verzweiflung.   
Seine Haare waren nass, hingen ihm vor den Augen.  
"Dich verfolgt das Unglück!", sagte Sirius ernst und voller Mitgefühl. Er wollte Harry eine Strähne nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht streichen, doch dieser ließ es nicht zu, dass sein Pate näher an ihn heran kam und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"NEIN, SIRUS! MICH VERFOLG DER TOD!!!", schrie er, "Ich bin an allem Schuld! Jeder der mir hilft stirb! Angefangen bei meiner Mutter, sie hätte leben können, aber sie starb, nur um MIR das Leben zu retten! Ginny wäre in ihrem ersten Jahr fast gestorben, obwohl Voldemort hinter MIR her war. Cedric wurde ermordet - wegen MIR! An Vernons Tod bin ebenfalls ICH schuld. Und du wärst jetzt auch tot, wenn Peter einen anderen Zauberstab benutzt hätte!"  
Unter Tränen brach Harry zusammen und sank auf dem nassen Rasen, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Sirius sah ihn, schockiert und völlig außerstande etwas zu sagen, an.  
"Harry!", sagte er voller Mitgefühl. Er ging in die Knie und umarte ihn, diesmal werte der Junge sich nicht.   
"Was redest du denn da?", fragte der junge Mann, "Ich verdanke dir mein Leben, und das schon zum zweiten Mal! Viele tun das, wäre Voldemorts Macht damals nicht gebrochen worden, so gäbe es die halbe Zaubererwelt sicher nicht mehr. Du hast so vielen Unschuldigen das Leben gerettet. So viele verdanken dir Alles!"  
Nach einer Weile des Verharrens sagte er: "Es ist vorbei, Harry! Es ist vorbei!"  
"Nein, für mich wird es niemals vorbei sein! Solange ich nicht Tod bin, wird er auf ewig hinter mir her sein!"  
  
Wie Recht der junge Harry Potter hatte, zeigte sich schon wenige Tage später...  
  
  
ENDE

---

**Vroni**: Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast ;)

**Angel344**: Wohin er verschwunden ist? Es wird mindestens zwei Fortsetzungen geben. Die erste werde ich übermorgen on stellen :)

**Alex Black5**: Ich krieg langsam Angst for euch, meine lieben Leser… *schluck*

**Chrissy9**: Danke

**Shenendoah**: Ausleihe? Wie meinst du das? In einer anderen FF verwenden? Kannst du gerne machen, aber erwähn mich dabei, ja? ;)


End file.
